


Hot Ticket

by Ponddipper



Category: Hot Fuzz (2007)
Genre: Gen, International Fanworks Day 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 03:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13695576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ponddipper/pseuds/Ponddipper
Summary: It's a hot Saturday afternoon in Sandford as Danny approaches Nick's cottage...





	Hot Ticket

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea today and wanted to post it for Fanworks day 2018. It's the first time I've tried a challenge like this and I'm not convinced it's worked. I may go back at some point and rewrite this as a slightly long piece but it's here for now so enjoy.  
> Apologies for any spelling errors. This was written on my tablet and auto correct and I don't always think the same thing.

'Nick? Nick, you in ?' called Danny as he shut the front door.

He'd had to use his spare key to open the door as Nick wasn't answering the bell, yet his window was open songs was definitely in.  Nicholas Angel DID NOT go out and leave the windows open.  You could take the cop outta London, but London remained in the cop!

 

After a brief search downstairs Danny found Nick at the kitchen table.  As Danny approaches the Kitchen he saw that the other man was completely frozen, like that living statue fella that caused the NWA to get their knickers in a twist a few years back.  

'Hey Nick, what's up? You not talking to me or sumfing?'. Said Danny as he entered the kitchen, stopping suddenly at the scene that greeted him.

Nick was still absolutely still, ice cream dripping rhythmically down his chin from the half eaten Cornetto that rested against his lips, eyes staring fixedly straight ahead.  Danny made his way around the large pine table reaching out a hand to rest on the other man's shoulder.

'Nick?  You okay?'

A burst of colour from the laptop screen on the table diverted Danny's attention for a moment and he almost choked at what he saw.

'Hey the power of Greyskull!' He whistled.  'Looks like dinner's on you tonight then.'

On the screen was a message stating that Inspector Nicholas Angel had just won £56 million on the Euromillions.

'So,' said Danny turning back to his friend.  'Pizza or Chinese?'


End file.
